


Call Me When You're Sober

by Reyn



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Reality, Angsty Schmoop, Drunkenness, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 20:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17372489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyn/pseuds/Reyn
Summary: Naruto's tired of only hearing from Sasuke when he's drunk.





	Call Me When You're Sober

You're drunk again, although that's really no surprise. It's the only time you'll call me, let alone acknowledge my existence nowadays.

But its hardly my fault that you've decided to hold a grudge against me ever since I dragged your broken body back to the village.

With a sigh, I listen to your slurred words long enough to figure out your location before hanging up the phone and heading out the door, on my way to the small bar just outside the red light district. I swear to God, Sasuke, if you've got some hooker on your arm when I get there, I'm going to beat the shit out of you. I mean, I know it's your duty to resurrect your clan and all, but I don't really think having a bunch of illegitimate little Uchihas around town is the way to go.

I take my time getting to you. Not because I want to piss you off, but because it'll help me keep my head clear, which in turn will take the edge off some of my anger if you barf all over my shoes like you did last time. With that thought in mind, I have to ask myself why I'm still taking your calls.

When I finally reach the bar, I find you sitting out front, looking pretty damn moody in your drunken stupor. Well this is certainly new. Did they actually kick you out this time around? My concern melts away into a smile as your brain finally registers that I'm crouched mere inches away from your face.

"Not so 'quick like ninja' now, are you, bastard?" I greet merrily.

The scowl deepens. "Why are _you_ here?"

"You called me, idiot."

"I did n-…" And que brain. "Hn."

My smile softens as I help haul you to your feet, not even staggering as I am once again forced to support the majority of your weight. Jesus, Sasuke, can't you see how far you're letting yourself fall?

The journey home is filled with my pointless chatter as I ignore your awkward fists and mumbled attempts at silencing me. Yeah right, asswipe. Like I'd really give you the chance to fall into your inner thoughts. Last time that happened you ended up trying to kill me, remember?

As we draw near your place, my rambling turns to ramen toppings, which appears to be the last straw with you.

"Don't you ever shut up?" you snap, sending me a glare with eyes that are (for the most part) actually able to focus on my face.

"Hey! That sounded almost sober!" I congratulate mockingly, seeing as how I'm still supporting your weight. "Look on the bright side, Sasuke, with these nightly runs, you now know more about me than anyone! You should feel honored! This is your future Hokage we're talking about!"

You glare at me a moment longer before looking back down in defeat. "I hate you." And we're back to mumbling.

"No you don't," I say without giving much thought as I open your door. "You love me."

The pause your body takes after that statement is a little too long and I grow worried. "Hey, Sasuke?"

"…Yeah. Pft. I…" You push yourself away from me and do your best to walk into your apartment without bumping into anything. "You're wrong, idiot."

I blink at the desperate edge your voice takes as you say that.

"You have to be wrong…"

Glancing down at the grip you now have on your doorknob, I decide I've pushed you far enough for once night. "I don't have to be wrong all the time, jerk. Make sure you call someone tomorrow morning to let us know you're still alive." _Call me…_

"…Hn…"

Dick.

"And meet me for ramen at five for dinner. If you don't show, I'm hunting your ass down," I add, finding myself angry at the simple, hum that never promises or denies anything.

However, my dinner invitation is slightly moot seeing as how you've already shut the door in my face.

But I know you'll be there.

Because it's time for me to start pulling you up.  
  
 _The End._


End file.
